Wishing for Invisibility
by Onyx Angel Eyre
Summary: William Sinclair hates the attention he gets, the sideways stares and longing looks and so he is completely ready to write off Sirius Black's advances as a side effect of his charms, that is until he gave Sirius a second look and sees something new. SLASH
1. A Package

**I have been dying to start a new story so that is just what I did, worry not my readers I won't stop working on any of my other works in progress I just had this idea rolling around in my head and it was either start writing it out or I was going to lose it forever. ANYWAYS I would like to thank all those that have taken the time to read my other stories and especially thank those that take the time to read and REVIEW this one lol. Yeah thats right people its me yet again harping on you to please please please review this story and tell me what you think. As always a special thanks to my cheerleaders Lillith Nocturne and Third Person Omniscient GO READ THEIR STORIES!!**

* * *

William Sinclair tried as best as he could to hide who he was, everything in his power. His long silvery blonde hair got a dose of black dye on it every chance he got, that was accept two chunks in the front that he dyed dark blue, he also wore baggy sweaters and wrinkled pants to add more to the unattractive package and as an added bonus it also meant he could walk the streets of London without getting called a narc. He really wished he could wear sunglasses all the time too, that way he could hide his sapphire colored eyes but sadly that only caused him to end up falling face forward all to often. It seemed there was just no way to hide that he was a veela, inherited from his mother and more than anything he wished there was some charm to get rid of it. He was used to the occasional looks he got, but that doesn't mean he liked the attention.

Here he was sitting in the train car waiting for his friends Lily and Severus, about to start a new school year. They had bonded together the very first time they met on the train, all three of them outcasts in their own right. It didn't take long after that for them to become as close as siblings, though he knew that Severus certainly didn't see Lily as a sister. They told each other everything, Severus talking of his horrible home life, Lily being muggle born, and Will talking about being a veela.

"Here he is Sevy." Lily smiled sticking her head in the car, calling out to her friend.

"Hey Lil, have a good summer?" Will chuckled, looking up from his book of short stories.

"Same as any other." she shrugged sitting beside him, Severus walking in to sit across from the pair.

"How about you Sevy, make up any good charms lately?" Will asked with a smirk.

"Something that should help with your hair dyeing." Severus smirked.

"Thanks." Will smiled, Severus really was a nice guy but Will was sure part of it was the fact that Will was gay and posed no threat to his attraction of Lily. He knew how rude and snide Severus could be, he might have been picked on a lot in the halls but he had a wit that could cut through you like a knife.

"Spotted the Marauders?" Lily asked warily.

"They walked by a moment or two ago, but without fair Lily to drool over why would they stop." Will added playfully as he shot Lily a look.

"Because we all know quite well that Sirius Black is in love with you." Lily teased back, poking her friend in the side.

"I think its my charms that hold his attention." Will glared, Severus chuckling and shaking his head across from them.

"I think he really likes you Will." Severus argued, yet again taking up Lily's side.

"Either way nothing is going to EVER come of it." Will responded as he settled down into his seat more, reopening his book.

"Well we need to find you a man, know any good prospects from Slytherin Sevy?" Lily asked, her eyes practically sparkling at the thought of playing match maker.

"Lucius Malfoy maybe." Severus shrugged, his brow furrowed deep in thought.

"I'd rather take up with a Gringot's window teller." Will warned.

"Maybe Remus Lupin, he might be a Marauder but he's really a sweet boy." Lily nodded hopefully.

"Remus is really sweet but just not my type, he is fun to talk to thought." Will argued as the train began to take off.

"I have no idea then, you are just picky." Lily pouted, crossing her arms.

"And you gave me such a wide selection too." Will chuckled slightly as the train began to take off. As usual a stewardess began her trek down the hall, selling candies and such to each car. It had become a tradition that the trio always purchased chocolate frogs, Lily or Will buying Severus as money was usually tight.

"Who did you get?" Lily asked as they opened their packages, knowing from past experience to grab the frog right away.

"I got Morgan Le Fey." Will smiled before popping the confection into his mouth.

"Albus Dumbledore for me." Severus smiled.

"I got Helga Hufflepuff." Lily announced showing off her card.

"Godric Gryffindor for me." came from the doorway, three heads snapping around to see Remus Lupin standing before them.

"Hello Remus." Will nodded politely.

"I come bearing gifts from your admirers." Remus smirked playfully, setting wrapped gifts on Lily and Will's laps.

"They are relentless aren't they." Lily sighed slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." Remus chuckled as he walked out the door.

"Any idea what they could be?" Will asked warily, fiddling with the rather large ornate bow on the top of his.

"Perhaps something for which to beat them with?" Lily chuckled.

"Here's hoping." Will smirked unwrapping his, finding a small book of poetry inside, Lily on the other hand found a small bottle of perfume.

"That's not so bad." Lily shrugged, looking up to see Severus practically scowling at the bottle.

"Probably smells like the bogs." he added snidely.

"I don't plan to find out." Lily replied as she pushed it aside.

"I guess he has some taste is he likes poetry." Will shrugged opening the book and looking through the collection of authors more than a little impressed.

"So is there hope for you and Sirius Black yet?" Lily asked hopefully, her hands clasped together almost in prayer.

"I wouldn't go that far." Will mused, sliding the book into his satchel.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello William." Sirius practically purred as he walked into the Gryffindor common room where he and Lily stood talking.

"Hello Sirius." Will nodded politely, Lily practically giddy with glee over the small conversation till she spotted James Potter's leering eyes.

"Lily." James nodded, blushing slightly. Lily's only response was to turn her head and look intently at a painting on the wall.

"Look forward to seeing you again." Sirius smiled as he and James walked up the stairs towards their room, his gaze looked on Will's.

"You were more polite than usual." Lily smiled.

"And you broke poor James's heart." Will chuckled as they went and perched themselves on a couch in front of the fireplace.

"I am simply making sure the message got across." Lily argued, nudging her friend jokingly.

"Then why did you keep the perfume?" Will questioned, Lily looking over at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't." Lily tried to argued, quickly snapping her head forward.

"Yes you did." Will smirked egging her on.

"How do you know I did." Lily questioned defiantly.

"That totally gobsmacked look you gave me a moment ago told me." Will answered falling back into the couch laughing.

"Please don't tell Sevy, he would sulk to no end." Lily begged, pulling on her friends arm.

"I promise." Will relented, still laughing a little.

"Good, things would just become to complicated if he thought I liked James." Lily sighed falling back into the couch next to her friend.

"Well do you?" Will asked, looking over at her.

"Absolutely not!" Lily practically shouted.

"I do believe the lady protests to much!" Will replied amused.

"I don't!" Lily argued as Will stood.

"Calm down Lily I was only teasing." Will chuckled, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Good." Lily huffed as she stood up next to him.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you at breakfast." Will yawned, as he started up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Night." Lily replied rather flatly, Will wasn't sure if she was still mad at him or maybe something more. Something told him it was something more, for girls didn't keep presents from boys they hated he thought with a smirk.

* * *

**SOOOOO...whatcha think? COME ON PWEASE TELL ME...it won't take long I promise lol.**


	2. Note Passing

**I've had a rather boring week so far so I have been a little blah and not as inspired to write but tonight I finished this chapter and here you go... I hope you all enjoy. I am having a little trouble figuring out where to go next with this story but I think I have a few ideas i just have to figure out which one is best. As always I would like to thank my cheerleaders Lillith Nocturne and Third Person Omniscient and I think you should all go and read their stories. As always people I WANT REVIEWS...come on you know you want to!**

* * *

Will sat quietly at his house table nibbling at some toast as he watched Lily shovel down piece after piece of bacon. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, how many fantasies would be shattered if they only saw they way she ate some mornings.

"You know you are going to turn me into a vegetarian." Will chuckled, reaching for an orange.

"I can't help it, you know I crave salt once a month." Lily huffed before taking a drink of her milk.

"Shall I invest in a salt lick for your birthday." Will chuckled before popping a section of the fruit into his mouth.

"No smart ass, unless you want to end up in the bottom of the lake." Lily scolded.

"Duly noted, ready to go grab Sevy and head to Charms?" Will asked hopefully.

"Yeah, what class do you have after that?" Lily chuckled as they stood, walking towards the Slytherin table.

"Transfiguration." answered as they stopped in front of Severus, his nose in a book about charms.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked her friend with a smile.

"I think I may be on the edge of a new charm." Severus answered, his nose still in his book as he stood.

"You are going to walk into a wall if you don't put that down." Will chuckled, reaching over to grab Severus's book.

"But I'm so close." Severus whined, grabbing at the book.

"You'll get it back in class." Will smirked dropping it into his satchel.

"Letting Gryffindors talk to you like that Severus, you really should have more pride." Lucius smirked from further down the table.

"Tell me do you bleach those locks or is it the fright from looking in the mirror every morning that has done that to your hair?" Will asked sweetly looking down the table.

"Care to see if the drapes match the carpet and find out?" Lucius practically purred, his eyes locked on Will.

"I'd rather you die." Will shot back as he and his friends left the hall, walking towards class.

"That was completely disgusting." Lily chuckled.

"I hope that was just a flare up or something cause I would rather not deal with him humping my leg on a regular basis." Will sighed.

"Nope, he has your picture on his desk." Severus chuckled as they walked into their classroom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Will sat quietly in Transfiguration looking over his book, Lily and Severus had gone to Potions, something Will was horrible at. He had taken the required course his first year and barely got by, dealing with many explosions. If it weren't for his friendship with Severus he would have failed, many an afternoon was spent in the library as the boy tried to help him. He was stirred out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit next to him, looking up to see Sirius next to him, the rest of the Marauders filling out the row.

"Hello William." Sirius smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Hello Sirius." Will grinned. So truth be known, only to him, he found Sirius Black incredibly attractive but he just couldn't be sure why he liked him so much. Sirius was incredibly dashing, his long hair pulled back in a leather string, his green eyes sparkling as always, and of course that sexy smile across his lips.

"I didn't realize you were so interested in Transfiguration." Sirius questioned, nodding towards the open book.

"Yeah, I would love to become and animagus but I just can't get it right." Will sighed.

"Really?" Sirius asked, quite interested.

"Yeah, I've studied it in great detail but I'm a little too nervous to actually try it out." Will sighed closing his book as Miss McGonagall walked out of her office and took her place at the podium.

"Meet me at the lake after classes." Sirius whispered in his ear, his lips brushing Will's lobe ever so softly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"He wants you to meet him at the lake?" Lily grinned as she sat next to Will at lunch.

"Yeah, he sat next to me in Transfiguration and then told me to meet him at the lake." Will whispered.

"Are you going to do it?" Lily asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Will sighed.

"Mind if I sit here?" Remus asked walking up to the duo.

"Sure, where are the rest of brood?" Will asked.

"I'm sent on reconnaissance." Remus smirked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh really, and what exactly do they want to know?" Lily chuckled.

"They just want an in with the two of you." Remus answered.

"I think Sirius is well on his way with Will." Lily chuckled.

"You are made of bitch." Will glared.

"What? There is no reason to hide it." Lily chuckled.

"So shall I tell him that?" Remus asked.

"I would rather you didn't, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about him just yet." Will said while still glaring at Lily.

"If you say so, what about you?" Remus shrugged, turning towards Lily.

"James Potter could fall off the face of the earth and I wouldn't care." Lily said calmly, his back becoming straight as she straightened her place setting.

"Right, I will inform him that falling off the planet would be much appreciated." Remus chuckled.

"What about you Remus, anyone that you have your sites set on?" Will smirked, grinning even wider as Remus's eyes got large.

"What?" he squeaked out.

"There has to be someone that has turned your fancy." Lily prodded more.

"Why do you ask?" Remus flushed, looking down at his food.

"Well you seem very interested in our social life why not help you with yours." Will furthered.

"My social life is something I would like to keep private." Remus said still rather flushed.

"If you say so." Lily shrugged, pushing aside her matchmaking plans for the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are you Sirius Black?" Will said to himself as he walked along the rocky shore of the lake.

"Do you always talk to yourself." came a voice behind him, Will practically jumping a foot into the air.

"You scared the hell out of me you bloody wanker!" Will gasped, sending Sirius into a fit of laughter.

"I couldn't help myself." Sirius smiled, sitting onto a log as he continued his fit.

"What do you want Black." Will glared.

"Your company." Sirius replied simply, shocking the hell out of Will.

"Rather forward aren't you?" Will chuckled.

"Did you like the book?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yes actually, I didn't know you were into poetry." Will replied sitting next to the boy.

"There is a lot to me that you are still to learn." Sirius answered, looking out over the lake.

"Is that so." Will chuckled.

"Yes, and I think its time you learned." Sirius grinned turning to look deep into Will's eyes.

"I'll bite." Will chuckled.

"I bet you do." Sirius purred moving closer, poor Will turning a deep shade of red.

"If you plan on standing any sort of chance with me you are going to have to woo me a little before you get anywhere." Will said rather suddenly, hopping off the log.

"Glad to know I stand a chance." Sirius chuckled standing.

"You are insane." Will laughed.

"But of course." Sirius chuckled, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Will shouted suddenly.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked turning back.

"You aren't going to just leave me are you?" Will asked.

"Free world." Sirius shrugged his shoulders with a grin, turning back towards the castle, smiling wider when he noticed Will beside him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Any bruises?" Lily giggled as she checked Will's neck.

"Get away from me you dizzy loon!" Will growled, swatting his friend away.

"I just had to check, meeting a boy at the lake." Lily laughed as she sat next to Severus at the table in the library. The three of them were hard at work on their homework, annoyed that teachers wouldn't go easy on them the first day.

"Isn't Sirius a little beneath you?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, he used to get on my nerves but something's changed this year." Will sighed, running his hands through his long hair.

"I think its good for you, you need a boyfriend." Lily stated rather matter factly.

"You aren't helping." Will snapped rather annoyed. It was at that moment that a note flew onto their table, landing right in front of Will. Looking around the trio noticed Remus and Sirius quickly duck out a doorway, a loud thud emanating from the hallway as they obviously tripped over each other.

"What does it say?" Severus asked rather annoyed. Opening it Will found a simple question: "come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" and of course signed Sirius Black.

"He wants me to come with him to Hogsmeade this weekend." Will replied handing the piece of paper to Lily.

"Are you going to do it?" Lily asked.

"Maybe." Will answered, smiling a little.

* * *

**So whatcha think...huh huh huh poke COME ON PEOPLE, I would love some reviews, they make me happy they do lol.**


	3. A Quiet Date

**Thats right, I am actually going to keep my word on at least this story and continue it. I am not really sure about the others, though I am thinking about Domesticating the Dog but yeah, I am going to start working on this story again. As always I hope you all enjoy it and I ask you to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my new story Big Black Dog too...pwease. Anyways I hope you like it and as always REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *

William sat quietly in front of a mirror running a brush through his long hair thinking if he had gone completely insane. He had ditched the baggy clothes for something more form fitting, jeans and a tank top that was tighter than anything he had ever worn before. He just hoped that he could keep his charms in check, then again with how he was dressed he didn't think that is what he really wanted. He may as well admit it, he was falling for Sirius Black and he just hoped Sirius really liked him.

As he made his way across the common room he could feel eyes on him, he ignored it as best as he could as he exited the painting and made his way to the front of the castle. There he found Sirius Black waiting nervously, something he didn't think he had ever seen.

"Hey Sirius." Will smiled shyly, watching Sirius eyes light up and butterflies fill his stomach.

"Hello Will, you look incredible." Sirius admonished, his eyes wide as they scanned the boy standing across from him.

"Thank you, you look nice too." Will admitted with a blush.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked, motioning towards the great wooden doors. The pair slowly walked outside, both rather nervous as they made their way to town. The path had its fair share of other students walking down it, some going to town for fun others on dates like Sirius and Will. Both didn't make a sound as they strolled into town, leading the way to the Hog's Head Pub instead of one of the more frequented places. Once inside Will began to wonder why Sirius had brought him here instead of Madam Puddifoot's or The Three Broomsticks.

"I thought this would be better than somewhere more popular, I figured that you are probably tired of being watched." Sirius smiled kindly, motioning towards Aberforth for some butter beer.

"Thank you, I thought you might be a little ashamed of taking me out." Will admitted, his head turned towards the table as the cranky man came and sat the two glasses down with a thud.

"Why in the bloody hell would I be ashamed of you?" Sirius asked confused.

"I don't know, this is the first date I've been on and I'm a little nervous." Will admitted, taking a sip of his butter beer.

"I know the feeling." Sirius agreed, taking a drink from his own stein.

"Why should you be nervous, don't you go on dates often." Will asked confused.

"Why does everyone think I am constantly bouncing from date to date?" Sirius asked more than a little confused.

"Because you are really sexy and not at all shy." Will admitted before turning a dark red.

"So you think I'm sexy?" Sirius smirked causing Will to turn even redder. It was at that moment the door flew open and Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius sauntered in, taking a table just a few feet away from the budding couple.

"Of course you are sexy." Will chuckled as he took another drink of his butter beer.

"Look how cute the couple is, I would think someone as attractive as Will would chose someone more deserving of his beauty." Lucius smirked, his eyes locked on Will.

"Well isn't this perfect." Sirius sighed, growing more annoyed.

"He's not annoying me at all so ignore him." Will smiled reassuringly, reaching across the table to take Sirius's hand, watching the boy turn a dark red. It was at that moment that Lily came rushing in, grabbing Will by the hand.

"Something is the matter, Dumbledore is asking for you." Lily panted, obviously having run the entire way. Will followed Lily back to the castle in fear, Sirius walking along holding his hand the entire time. Sirius whispered comforting words the entire walk, all three of them growing cold when they saw McGonagall's somber face waiting for them at the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Please come with me William." She asked in a quiet tone, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. Inside he found Albus Dumbledore pacing his room while Amelia Soort, the acting Minister of Magic silently looked out a window.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news my dear boy." Albus said taking Will over to a chair and sitting him down.

"I'm afraid there has been an attack on your house." Minister Soort said as she joined Dumbledore.

"My family writes poetry, who would attack them." Will asked, to afraid to ask how his family actually was.

"Lord Voldemort was trying to get them to join his legions and they refused, it was the Cruciatus Curse that did in your mother and father." Dumbledore explained, taking the boys hand as he began to sob.

"Why?" Will sobbed, sliding out of his chair and crumpling to the floor. The other three looked on, not sure what to do as the boy cried uncontrollably.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was later that he woke up on the couch of his house, Sirius, Lilly, and the rest of the Marauders gathered around with sad expressions on their faces. As his eyes opened Sirius rushed to his side, taking his hand and brushing a few hairs from his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, kissing the back of his hand comfortingly.

"I can't believe they are gone." Will whispered, tears beginning to fall again.

"McGonagall told us what happened." Lily said as she stood behind the couch, looking down at him with a look of worry.

"Why would he do that, they are simple poets." Will asked again, hoping there would be some sort of change in reply only to find the room grow quiet. He wanted to lock himself away right now, close the doors and windows and never deal with the outside world again. Standing he began to pace the room, running his hands through his hair as one thing became the focus of his mind, revenge.

"Will you need to calm down." Sirius tried to reason, noticing the fire sparking from his crushes fingertips.

"Why in the hell did he kill my parents." Will practically screamed, stopping when he felt his back tighten as wings threatened to sprout.

"Voldemort is an evil man and he must be stopped." James admitted, walking over to put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I will stop him myself." Will promised, as Sirius came up behind him and pulled him into a comforting hug. Will slowly sunk back into it, closing his eyes and just getting comfort from the pair of strong arms.

* * *

**So whatcha think? As you can tell things as changing in Will's life and I am hinting at the formation of the Order but I am still torn between it forming early and sticking cannon, but anways REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**


	4. Times They Are

**I've noticed that I have had a HUGE boom in people alerting and favoriting this story and I want to say thank you soo much for reading my story. I do ask you to please review I have some basic ideas for the story but I would really love to know what you like, don't like, and think I should do in the future because...well you are the readers and I am writing this partly for you. On to the story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Will woke up lost deep within his blankets, not even thinking about getting up as he pulled the blankets tighter around him. Today was a Saturday and he wasn't about to move, he would much rather hide in his bed all day today. He knew outside in the common room people were making plans for the day, that and he was sure Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius were probably chatting away at ways to cheer him up and get him past this point in his life but he really didn't care.

"Will?" Sirius asked, sitting on the bed next to the boys form.

"I'm awake." Will responded quietly, sinking deeper into his blankets.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, running his hand up and down Will's blanket covered back. He knew that Will had every reason to want to lock himself away and cry his eyes out but Sirius had promised himself that he would be there for his crush no matter what.

"I want to die." Will responded truthfully as he curled into the fetal position. He was a little surprised when Sirius slipped under the blankets and pull him close, laying his head on his chest.

"No you don't, you will get through this." Sirius said stroking the boy's hair softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly.

"How is he doing?" James asked as he walked in, Remus standing behind him with a worried expression.

"Lily is going crazy worrying about him." Remus sighed.

"Tell her I'll be fine, please." Will asked before hiding his face in Sirius's chest.

"We've decided to form an Order to fight Voldemort, The Order of the Phoenix." James smiled proudly.

"Really, who has joined?" Will asked sitting up.

"So far just me, Remus, Lily, Peter and we were hoping that the two of you would join." James asked hopefully.

"Definitely, do you think we could get more to join?" Will asked hopefully, Sirius smiling at the site of seeing his in a better mood.

"I think so, we were planning on opening up membership soon." Remus explained.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Will sat by as he watched people fill up the room at the Hog's Head Pub, people who were interested in joining the Order and it brought a smile to his face. Sirius was sitting next to him, holding his hand and every once and a while whispering little encouraging words into his ear. On his other side Lily sat proudly, offering a smile of encouragement as well as the room slowly filled and James stood before the room.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today, we are here to talk about The Order of the Phoenix." James explained.

"What is the Order all about?" Frank Longbottom asked from the back of the room.

"The Order is set up to end the tyranny of Lord Voldemort, he must be stopped." James explained, at once the room began to chatter as whispers started.

"How are we going to be able to fight Voldemort?" Hestia Jones asked, looking as sweet as always. As James went to answer Will slowly stood, all eyes turning towards him. Everyone there had heard about what had happened to his parents and grew silent as he was about to speak.

"My parents were killed by Voldemort, they were simple poets and if that can happen to them what makes you think that Voldemort couldn't do the same to you or the ones you love. To sit idly by and do nothing is to accept evil and permit it to continue happening and I personally refuse to allow that. I ask of you, all of you, to join us and help us stop more people from dying." Will announced, standing proudly in front of everyone. As he grew quiet the whispers started again, the room growing louder and louder until someone stood up.

"I for one agree with Will!" Molly Prewett said standing up suddenly, taking command of the room. She marched to the front of the room and sighed her name on a slip of paper, Order of the Phoenix scrolled atop the names of those who had joined. It was a landslide after that, people filing forward to sign their name and pledge their allegiance to the fight, all of them nodding at Will as they left.

"So now we need to look for a place to hold meetings." Lily announced, looking up as Severus came storming in, looking at what he thought to be his two friends.

"Severus, did you come to join too?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No, I did not come to join. How can you actually believe that the six of you stand any chance at fighting someone as powerful as Lord Voldemort." Severus seethed, glaring at Lily and Will.

"So you would rather we sit back and do nothing!" Lily argued rather shocked.

"Better than ending up dead!" he yelled, shirking a little bit when he saw Will stand.

"I would rather it be me than someone else, you don't want to join that's fine Severus but don't expect me to do nothing." Will snapped back, his voice taking an icy tone.

"Filthy mud blood and her veela friend, fine end up dead for all I care." Severus echoed in an equally icy tone, sending Lily into tears.

"Get the hell out of here you bloody coward and don't you EVER speak to Lily that way!" Will demanded, pulling his wand to point at the man. Severus stood rather shocked for a moment, both at what he had said and over the fact that he had just turned what few friends he had against him. Glaring at the boy who had his wand trained on him he quickly turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

"I can't believe he said that." Lily cried, turning to cling to Will's side.

"He's angry Lily, just don't pay him any attention." Will soothed his friend, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. James started to speak up, silenced by Remus's stern nod, instead just placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. The group slowly made their way back to the castle, Lily electing to turn in early while Sirius and Will decided to walk along the shore of the big lake, the rest of the boys staying in Hogsmeade to do some shopping.

"How are you doing, really?" Sirius asked as the pair sat on a fallen log near the shore.

"Its so strange, everything is changing." Will admitted, hanging his head a little as Sirius began to skip rocks along the shore.

"Its all part of growing up, there's no getting around that." Sirius stated, taking Will off guard at how philosophical he sounded.

"When did you get so smart." Will teased, smiling a little.

"I do pay attention every once and a while, that's how I noticed you but then again its hard not to notice you." Sirius chuckled, tossing another rock and watching it fly across the water.

"I know, I hate being a veela." Will sighed, slumping down a little.

"That's not it at all, you are so different. I mean someone else might have used that and had what ever he wanted but you didn't." Sirius argued.

"I just want someone to like me for me, not what my charms do to them." Will said turning to argue with Sirius.

"And I do." Sirius smiled before leaning in for a long sensual kiss, Will whimpering a little as Sirius began to snake his tongue into his mouth.

"Well if it isn't the two little goody-two-shoes." came the voice of Regulus Black, stalking down the path to the lake with Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange close behind.

"Oh just go away." Sirius sighed, looking back at his younger brother over his shoulder.

"Oh wouldn't Mother be proud to see her boy snogging lakeside with this blood traitor." Regulus sneered.

"I don't care what that vile woman had to say, go to hell." Sirius snapped, turning back to Will only to be hit with a rock. He fell to the ground, clutching the side of his head as Will stood and pulled his wand in an instant.

"Go away little boy before I lay you out myself." Will growled, reaching down cautiously to check on Sirius.

"I can't believe I'm related to you." Regulus yelled, reaching for another rock.

"Don't even think about it, get out of here before I curse you into the next century." Will yelled ready to hex the boy.

"You just don't have it in you." he sneered, tossing the rock in his hand. As he pulled back to throw Will cast 'avis oppugno' and a flock of bird began to chase the boys back to the castle.

"Are you alright?" Will asked leaning down to check Sirius who had small trickles of blood running down his face. Will went to work carefully tending to the wound, tearing a piece of his shirt for Sirius to hold to his head, who refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry, he's my brother but I have no control over him. Like the rest of my family he is following Voldemort and once I refused to like the rest of the family he disowned me." Sirius sighed.

"We can't control our families Sirius, believe me I know this as much as you." Will sighed, pulling Sirius up and leading him back to the castle.

* * *

**So kind of a cliffhanger, which I absolutely love. As you can see Will is quite the enigma and there is a LOT to learn about him, which I plan to slowly disclose in the future. Well as I asked before I would love for you guys to give me some help and tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what I should add in the future, I am open to anything within reason lol.**


	5. Rather Revealing

**So yeah, I took a little bit longer than usual getting this chapter out but I have been really putting a lot of thought into this chapter and how I want things to go. I hope you all like it and I would really really really like some help with it all, maybe a little nudge in a certain direction or a little bit of critiquing so please review me and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Will woke up feeling better but a little worried, he knew that things were going to get worse with Severus before they ever got better if they ever did. Lily usually calm headed but what Severus had done was a hard thing to forgive and with how stubborn he was he probably wouldn't be apologizing anytime soon. However he was pleased with how things were going with Sirius, it had been Lily that pointed out that whenever Sirius was near him a smile was plastered on his face with no hope of removal.

"Good morning, time to get out of bed." Sirius yelled out as he jumped on top of Will still safe in his blankets.

"Get off me Black if you ever plan on getting lucky." Will groaned, the rest of the Marauders breaking into laughter.

"He's already used to his hand Will, it won't be that much of a change." James teased, yelping when a pillow collided with his head.

"I'll thank you to sod off." Sirius glared, sliding off his boyfriend to instead lay next to him, draping his arms over the blanket.

"Come on guys I want to get to breakfast before its all gone." Peter whined as he slipped on his school robes.

"But I don't want to go to class." Sirius whimpered, snuggling against Will tighter.

"I don't think 'snogging' is an excusable reason to miss class." Remus smirked, screaming as a Sirius shaped blob came flying at him, taking him to the floor. Will rolled out of bed and yawned, stretching lazily as he ran his fingers through his long hair. The sound of snickering caused him to scan the room, James, Remus, and Peter laughing at Sirius whose eyes were firmly locked as his half naked boyfriend.

"You better get a good look now cause its going to be awhile before you see it up close and personal." Will teased as he walked past, the boys laughing harder at the defeated look to pass Sirius's eyes. He quickly followed Peter's example, slipping on his robes and then walking down to the common room where he found Lily sitting nervously chewing on her thumb nail.

"Worried about seeing Severus?" Will asked sitting next to his friend.

"I can't believe he said that." Lily sighed, shrinking down a little.

"Maybe he just needs time to cool off, but either way Lily you shouldn't let him get to you." Will tried to soothe his friend, reaching over and taking her hand.

"I can't help it, Severus and I have been friends since I started here." Lily argued.

"I know, I was right there with you." Will tried to reason.

"I know you were, I'm sorry, I'm just upset." Lily gave in, feeling rather defeated.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast." Will smiled, pulling Lily up and leading her towards the Great Hall. Once inside Will began to get more and more nervous, Severus refused to look at the pair and the boys around him just seemed to try to egg him on more and more. As they walked past they could hear the other Slytherins snickering and noticed Severus's ears turning red.

"Hello Severus." Lily tried. Hoping to get some sort of positive response from the boy she considered a friend.

"Pay attention Snape, those filthy Gryffindor friends of yours are talking to you." one of the boys prodded, smirking at the boy.

"They aren't friends of mine." Severus used in a tone that the two him only using when talking to the Marauders. Lily took off running while Will's eyes turned to slits, glaring at the boys.

"That's just fine Severus, I hope you and your new friends have many happy memories together." Will sneered walking off to sit next to Lily, quietly filling his plate as the Marauders came walking up. Will couldn't help but chuckle a little, a lot of the girls around were in complete love with Sirius and some how he ended up with him.

"How did things go?" Sirius whispered as he sat next to Will.

"Not well." Will responded before biting into a slice of toast. Sirius nodded before reaching over and taking Will's hand, smiling at him a little before starting his own breakfast. It was at this moment that the Great Hall seemed to go crazy, people whispering and talking about the new couple in front of them. After breakfast the group of friends made their way to Divination, Lily lagging slowly behind but with James in close proximity trying to cheer her up. Looking into the crystal ball on the table Will tried to see if he could see anything when he broke into laughter, Sirius pressing his face against the other side to make faces at him.

"You know they are only together because he's a veela." a girl behind him whispered, his cheeks flushing and his head lowered. In all that was happening he had forgotten entirely about what the people might say and Sirius and him together. Sirius on the other hand wasn't about to retreat and glared at the girl, deciding to fight.

"It's not because he's a veela, its because I actually like him your bloody shrew." Sirius snapped, the girl turning a deep shade of red at being caught.

"Yeah, back off." Lily agreed from the next table, glaring at everyone in the room just daring them to say something. Will smiled a little, mouthing thank you to his friends before class started, growing quiet as the teacher took to the podium.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Will groaned, rubbing his temples as he sat down at the table in the library and tried to block out the sound of his boyfriend arguing with Remus about how libraries weren't even lairs of torture and stupid. It was then that he realized that he had just referred to Sirius as his boyfriend, he blushed a little and couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you blushing Will?" Sirius asked confused.

"I just realized you are my boyfriend, aren't you?" Will asked, turning nervous when he thought he might have read things wrong.

"Yes you are my boyfriend." Sirius chuckled, leaning over to kiss Will's cheek.

"I'm kind of new to all this, you are my first boyfriend." Will admitted shyly.

"I know, so don't worry." Sirius smiled, Will smiling back in return as James and Lily came walking up together with a rather large stack of books.

"I can think of so many other things I would rather be doing than writing a paper on famous oracles." James grumbled as he sat down, tossing his books onto the table with a loud thud.

"It's not that big of a deal." Lily smirked, opening a rather large green leather book.

"Of course its not to you, you are good at this type of stuff." James argued, Will smirking at the new friendship that seemed to be forming between the two of them.

"You pull good marks too Potter." Lily smirked, shoving a couple books in front of the boy.

"I think this is the start of something rather adorable." Remus smirked, leaning over to whisper to Will.

"I agree." Will chuckled, Sirius raising an eyebrow to look at the two conspirators.

"And what are you two talking about?" Sirius asked, a little green around the edges.

"We were just commenting on Lily and James." Will replied, whispering in his boyfriend's ear.

"They do seem to be getting along rather well don't they." Sirius agreed, watching the two as they shared some gum.

"I think there just might be hope for James just yet." Will smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Will quietly made his way towards his magical creatures class, smiling to himself as he crossed the courtyard. If this is how Severus wanted to act it was just fine in his opinion, he was happy spending all his time with Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. They were fun and though they might have picked on Severus merciless they did have a good heart under all that bravado. He had to admit that Peter was starting to get on his nerves though, well what little part Peter actually played in his life. Will had a hard time trusting someone like Peter, always under foot with little to say like a little rat.

"Well well, look who we have here." Lucius sneered from beside Regulus, both with rather smug looks on their faces.

"What in the bloody hell do you two want?" Will sighed, making sure to keep a good distance away.

"We just wanted to give our condolences on your parents, tsk tsk, they should have accepted. Then again what do you expect from the bastard children." Lucius smirked, his breath catching as a wand was jammed into his throat. His eyes locked with Will and he actually felt a small shred of fear as he watched the dark hair boy's eyes narrow.

"You will do well to remember to never talk about my family Lucius." Will almost whispered, stepping back slowly with his wand darting back and fourth between the two boys.

"To think my great grandfather and your great grandfather were related." Regulus glared, stomping his feet a little.

"How horrible, for poor Phineas to not want to kill muggles, running off to France to get away from you horrible people." Will snapped, sparks beginning to leap from his fingers as always when he got angry. He couldn't help but let an evil grin split his face as he watched the two boys stare at his fingers.

"Blood traitor." Lucius snapped, backing up a little.

"Have you ever seen an angry veela boys?" Will asked, his face elongating and becoming bird like as his shirt ripped in the back and large imposing white scaly wings spreading out. Taking the boys by surprise he let out a screech and took to the air, chasing the two across the yard while throwing fire at their feet.

"STOP NOW!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the courtyard, Will flushing and hanging his head as he landed. His face reverted to normal as his wings shrunk back into place, walking over to the head master like a scolded boy.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore." Will whispered.

"It's okay, I would just rather that you didn't try to kill your fellow students." he almost chuckled, Will looking up shocked to see a twinkle in the old man's eye as he turned and walked away.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Will asked shocked, rushing after him.

"I wouldn't say that, I think an parchment on my desk by next week about how two wrongs don't make a right sounds about fair." Dumbledore mused before walking away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You actually chased the pair around the courtyard?" Lily laughed, falling back onto the floor as she and the Marauders listened to Will's story.

"How did you chase them around?" James asked confused.

"The veela I'm guessing?" Remus explained, confusing the boys more.

"When I get angry not only do I throw fire but I sprout wings and my face becomes bird like." Will explained to his boyfriend, leaning over to kiss him gently.

"So what did they do to get you angry?" Sirius asked, leaning into his boyfriend a little.

"They made some crack about my family and then your brother mentioned that he thought it was horrible that our great grandfathers were related." Will sighed.

"Bloody little git." Sirius sighed.

"So you are a Black?" Peter asked confused.

"Kind of but not really." Will explained, Sirius chuckling.

* * *

**So what did you all think? A little bit shocking and YES I realize that Will and Sirius are cousins but they are 3rd cousins and everyone else in the damn wizarding family seems to intermingle so why not them, and after all its not like they are going to have babies LOL.**


	6. The City of Lights and Snow

**So I was trying to have this chapter have the WHOLE christmas experience but I will just have to break it down into two parts. I hope you all have a great holiday and as a christmas present I would love a couple reviews under the old....chapter lol.**

* * *

Will sat quietly going over his homework for Transfigurations, the rest of his friends sitting on stone floor around him. It was a quiet afternoon and with Christmas break approaching soon he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Sirius and James had begged him to come home with them, Lily doing the same but Will was leaning towards going back to Paris for Christmas. Though his parents had a nice flat in London that he would keep, his parents leaving behind quite a nice inheritance so he knew he would be taken care of, but he wanted to keep up his own traditions.

Every Christmas his family would floo to their Paris home and light a fire, sitting around it and talking about all the Christmas's past. He could remember snuggling up on the couch and listening to his father read to him "Night Before Christmas", falling asleep in the light of the fireplace, waking up to a tree and presents all around. That is what he wanted most and he decided that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Lily, guys, would you come with me to Paris for Christmas?" Will asked hopefully, everyone in the group looking up at him startled.

"Definitely love." Sirius smiled without a second thought, leaning over to kiss Will lightly.

"I would love to, I'll write my parents tonight." Lily smiled.

"Me too." James nodded.

"Well I usually spend Christmas with James so I guess that means me too." Remus nodded with a broad smile.

"I can't, my parents won't let me out of the house on Christmas." Peter sighed defeated, almost like he was expecting everyone else to back out. Will gave a nod before excusing himself, deciding that he needed to go talk to Dumbledore before he finalized anything. He found the headmaster deep in thought in his office, stroking his beard as he looked off into space.

"Excuse me, headmaster may I speak with you for a moment?" Will asked hopefully.

"William my good boy, how may I help you?" Dumbledore asked with a broad smile.

"I was curious what you thought of me going to Paris with some friends for Christmas?" Will wondered, biting his lip nervously.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea." Dumbledore answered, chuckling as the boy let out a relaxed sigh.

"I was worried that it might be to dangerous." Will admitted, sitting down finally across from the headmaster.

"Not at all, I have a feeling that a bit of home might be good for you. I was also asked to give you this." Dumbledore smiled, opening his desk and pulling out a key as well as a good sized purse.

"What's this?" Will asked confused looking at the key carefully.

"This is your key to your family vault in Gringott's." he explained before handing the boy the purse which had a nice heft to it.

"What about this?" Will asked, peering into the bag to see a rather large amount of coin inside.

"I had Hagrid withdrawal some money for you, I thought you might need it for Christmas shopping." Dumbledore grinned, the boy returning the gesture. He practically raced back to the dorms, almost skipping the entire way, and blew past the fat lady as she barely opened the door. He had some trouble sleeping that night, tossing and turning from excitement at spending Christmas with his friends.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So after we turn in our papers we go to Dumbledore's office and floo from there straight to Paris." Will explained as they made their way to their last class, Muggle Studies.

"I bet Paris is beautiful at Christmas." Lily sighed dreamily.

"Do you speak any French love?" Sirius asked.

"Only a little, something like 'Vous êtes très adorable mon amour' and 'Vous êtes sûr pourvu que mes yeux sont sur vous' but that was just from hearing my grandmother." Will explained, chuckling as he watched Sirius's eyes sparkle.

"What does it mean?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe if you are good I'll tell you." Will smirked as they entered their class. Of course everything seemed to go extremely slow, but then again how was the subway and its practices supposed to compare with Paris. Once it was done the group raced back to their dorm, Lily jumping for joy when she got her letter back giving her permission. It was a short time before they were all standing in the headmaster's office, Peter coming along to see them off.

"Do have a good time and stay out of trouble." Dumbledore smiled as he pulled out a bag of floo powder. Will smiled kindly as the old man as he grabbed and handful and walked towards the fireplace.

"My home is called Chateau Saule." Will explained before walking into the fireplace and throwing the fire and stating his destination. In a flash he was standing in the living room of his family home, a little dark but just as he remembered it. His friends appeared behind him quickly, walking around in awe as Will opened the heavy green velvet curtains to cast light on the beautiful room. His mother always had a flair for the dramatic and the room showed this with its over stuffed Victorian looking furniture. Above the fireplace was the thing he remembered the most, carved out of dark mahogany was his family crest, a willow tree under a crescent moon and below it was the motto "Decorus Sapientia" on a carved scroll.

"Its breathtaking." Lily announced as she stared into the garden behind the house, still beautifully kept by their house elf Will thought.

"My family has always liked the finer things." Will admitted, motioning for his friends to follow him down into the kitchen where he found Rirey the little house elf preparing a feast.

"Master William so good to see you." the elf smiled hopping off the chair he was standing on to stir the pot to envelop the boy in a hug.

"I trust you've heard?" Will asked sadly.

"Rirey knows everything and will continue to serve Master William, I see he brought friends." the elf smiled at the group of teens in the doorway.

"They are joining us for Christmas." Will explained, the elf smiling more at the thought as he jumped back to his perch to stir the stew.

"Very good, all the rooms are prepared." Rirey explained, nodding to the boy. Will kissed the top of his friends head before leading his friends to their rooms, making sure each was comfortable before he nervously stopped in front of his room. He had yet to show Sirius to a room because he was hoping that the boy wouldn't object to sharing his. He was unsure how he would sleep, his first night without his family in his home and he didn't want to try.

"Sirius I was hoping that you would room with me, I don't know how I am going to handle being home and I hoped that you would hold me." Will asked nervously, staring at his feet. Sirius smiled kindly as he leaned in, taking his boyfriend's chin in his hands and pulling his face up into a soft kiss.

"I would love to." Sirius smiled, taking Will's hand and leading pulling him into the boy's room. Sirius couldn't help chuckling a little, realizing just how much of a bookworm Will was when he took in all the books that lined the walls.

"What?" Will asked nervously.

"I knew you liked books but not this much, this is Remus's wet dream." Sirius laughed as he un-shrunk his chest and placed it at the end of the bed.

"You'll just have to get used to it." Will smirked as he opened his closet and placed his chest under the numerous shirts that he never seemed to wear. His grandmother had given him pile after pile of clothes, most of them a little to tight or revealing for his tastes. His family was always proud of their veela blood and had no qualm with using their charms occasionally but Will had always felt differently. He knew that if he wanted to he could have Sirius eating out of the palm of his hand, especially with some of the clothes in front of him, but he wanted the boy to love him for who he really was.

"I never knew you were such a clothes horse." Sirius chuckled, walking up behind his boyfriend.

"They were gifts from my grandmother, not really my tastes." Will explained, walking away and Sirius began to browse the rack of clothes.

"I can not imagine someone's grandmother giving this as a gift." Sirius chuckled as he pulled out a fishnet shirt.

"You never met my grandmother, she never married and until her last breath would charm her way into the heart of any man she came across. I loved her dearly but she was never without romantic company." Will explained as he pulled out a photograph of a busty woman with long silvery blonde hair wearing rather provocative clothes.

"You should try some of these out, well maybe not all of it." Sirius laughed as he tossed aside a lime green and yellow pattern silk shirt.

"I prefer my sweaters and black pants thank you." Will argued as he turned down his bed.

"For me?" Sirius asked with a puppy dog look.

"Tell you what, if you wear that shirt to dinner I will wear whatever you pick out of that closet tonight." Will gave in with a sigh, pointing at the green shirt crumpled on the floor.

"It's a deal." Sirius agreed before diving into the mass of clothes. A half hour later he emerged with a pair of ripped jeans and a form fitting red half zip shirt, holding them out with a proud smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What are you wearing Padfoot?" James chuckled as Sirius sat at the table.

"Something of Will's, we made a deal." Sirius grumbled, looking up as Lily gasped. Framed in the doorway was Will, timidly tugging at the shirt as he blushed.

"Will you look amazing." Lily stammered out.

"Sirius asked me to wear it." Will admitted, walking to the table and sitting down with his eyes locked on the wood grain.

"You should let him dress you more often." Lily smiled, hoping to encourage her friend. She had always hoped that Will would break out of his shyness eventually and somehow come into his own identity and she had a feeling that Sirius was just the remedy.

"I'll think about it." Will admitted as Rirey began handing out bowls of hearty Irish stew, one of Will's favorites. The friends ate quietly, Christmas on their minds and what they were going to get each other.

"Is there anywhere we can go shopping tomorrow?" Remus asked after taking a bite of some crusty bread.

"I could take you all to Curieux Rue, it's the French equivalent of Diagon Alley and has a really great selection." Will nodded still rather self-conscious.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Will pulled his cape coat tightly around him as he led his friends through the downtown park, smiling back at them he entered a large bush labyrinth and then stopped at a wooden bench with a large stone pot next to it. From behind the pot came a rather large cat, looking intently at the group of friends, almost studying them. With a loud mew the bushes began to shake a little before moving aside and giving way to a rather busy street filled with people carrying boxes.

"Take your time and I will meet you all over there at Fantine's Sweet Crèmes when you are done." Will smiled before walking down the street and into Fawne's Cloaks and Costume, spotting just what he wanted.

"Ello, how may I help you?" a silvery hair girl smiled as she walked up to him.

"I was looking to purchase that dress there." Will explained pointing to a long emerald silk dress on a mannequin in the corner.

"With the beadwork on the bodice you do realize what a costly purchase that is don't you?" the girl asked batting her eyelashes.

"From one veela to another I suggest you turn your charms elsewhere." Will smirked walking towards the counter, chuckling as he heard the girl let out an annoyed sigh. He watched as she went and collected the dress, walking to the counter and placing it in a box.

"My name is Apolline, I thought all veelas were supposed to have hair like mine?" she asked as she tied a large blue bow on the package.

"Dye, I would rather not flaunt my charms." Will argued, paying for the dress and then walking out the door. After picking up a leather bound journal and quill set for Remus and a book on quiditch through the ages for James, Will walked down into Diamanta's Jewelry and began to look through the cases that lined the shops. It was then that a little woman draped in a purple robes walked up to him, looking rather kind with a knowing smile on her face.

"So who is the lucky man?" the woman asked as Will let out a squeak.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Will asked shocked.

"I have a way about these things, so tell Madam Diamanta all about it." she grinned leaning in close.

"He's amazing, and sexy, and smart, and adorable, and I can't believe I just told you all that." Will blushed a little.

"Think nothing of it, now lets find you the perfect gift." she smiled leading him towards a little case towards the back. Reaching inside she pulled out a little case with a little pendent with a magnifying glass at the end. Will thought it looked so beautiful with its silver swirl pattern around the outside.

* * *

**So whatcha think, I know christmas in Paris does sound rather amazing and romantic. I hope I didn't offend anyone with my poor french but yeah, I decided what Will needed most was an old fashioned christmas. Again, I hope everyone had an amazing holiday season and as a present to me maybe a few reviews would be nice too.**


	7. Unwrapping Packages

**It's taken me a little bit to get this chapter out but I have finally done it....so YAY me lol. I will warn you all that in this update Will and Sirius do well....consummate their relationship so be warned that there are snuggle bunnies in this chapter.....YES thats what I call it sometimes. As always I would love some reviews so please feel free to comment on the story and give me any sort of suggestion you can.**

* * *

Under the tree were a couple presents for each person, filling the room with a holiday warmth. The fire was crackling, the friends sitting around sipping hot spiced cider and just enjoying each other's company. On the couch Will was happily secure in the arms of Sirius, brushing the veela's hair aside softly to kiss his neck giving him chills.

"Thank you for inviting us Will, this has been amazing." Remus smiled from a large arm chair.

"I've enjoyed this just as much, it would have been to quiet here without you." Will admitted, snuggling deeper into Sirius's strong arms.

"Well shall we open presents?" Lily asked excitedly, going over to kneel by the tree.

"Hand them out." Will nodded as he sat up a little, Sirius following suit so that his chest was pressed against his boyfriends back. Paper was shredded quickly, Lily squealing when she opened her dress and Remus seemed taken with his leather journal, running his fingertips along the gilded scroll work on the cover. James had set his book aside, much more interested in Lily Evans who was about to open the gift he had bought her. Inside she found a delicate necklace, a opal at the end surrounded by garnets.

"Its beautiful." Lily gasped, holding it up to her neck. Will hid his face in Sirius's neck to keep from chuckling, he wasn't sure if James had realized it but he had just won Lily over. James looked like he could be used as a spot light at that moment, beaming as he walked over and offered to hook the clasp for the girl.

"This is for you." Will smiled turning around to hand a small box to Sirius. The boy leaned over to kiss the veela tenderly before he tore the paper off and opened the box, inside he found the little magnifying pendant Will had purchased, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Its beautiful." Sirius smiled before slipping it around his neck.

"It gives the owner the power to look through charms, you look through the glass and you can see everything for what it really is." Will smiled shyly. Sirius pulled it up to his eye, grinning at the boy.

"You're naked!" Sirius gasped, Will shooting up in shock as his faced turned a dark red grabbing a pillow from the couch to hold in front of himself.

"WHAT!" Will gasped.

"I'm kidding love." Sirius chuckled pulling the boy back down onto his lap.

"I should hit you for that." Will chuckled, poking his boyfriend in the ribs.

"I got you something too." Sirius smiled, still laughing a little as he handed will a large package. Will excitedly opened it, finding a long trench coat inside made of a soft velvety material.

"I don't have a lot of money but I thought that this is perfect for you, its my favorite coat but I thought you would look perfect in it." Sirius explained blushing a little.

"You don't have to give me this." Will argued, thinking of his boyfriend without a coat.

"I want to, don't worry I have other coats." Sirius smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. He took the coat out of his hands and wrapped it around the veela, smiling at how it looked on him.

"You do look good in it Will." Lily smiled, sitting rather close to James.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Will laid on his bed, nervously biting his bottom lip as he thought about what might happen that night. He knew that he was in love with Sirius, he had fallen hard the first night that they spent there. Sirius had held him so close, protecting him all that night and whispering comforting words in his ear. He had to fight the urge right there to not roll over and kiss every inch of the man laying next to him but he wanted to wait till he was completely sure and that moment came when he had opened his gift. He would cherish that coat till his last breath, the man he loved had given him the coat off his back and it made him feel incredible.

"Ready to go to sleep love?" Sirius asked, walking in fresh from his bath.

"Actually love can we talk?" Will asked nervously.

"Of course, are you okay?" Sirius asked worried, sliding into the bed next to him.

"I'm fine love, I love you." Will admitted nervously, hoping Sirius's reaction would be the same too.

"I love you too." Sirius admitted, smiling as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend and slowly slid his arms around him.

"I think I may be ready for more than just kissing." Will panted a little, rather worked up from the kiss.

"Are you sure love?" Sirius asked rather shocked.

"Yeah." Will nodded shyly, running his hand across Sirius's chest. He slowly pushed the robe off Sirius's shoulders, looking into the his love's eyes to make sure it was okay. Sirius smiled reassuringly as he watched the boy lean in and kiss his chest, slowly sliding under the blankets as he kissed lower and lower on his body. Sirius rolled onto his back and moaned out, whimpering as he felt Will's lips wrap around him. Will's name was practically chanted as pleasure ran through his body, brought on by the veela's tongue teasing running along the tip of his member. His hands found their way to the veela's hair, tangling in the long strands as his hips rose off the bed.

"Will, oh god." Sirius moaned out, his head rolling back into the pillow. He could feel his love's lips kissing back up his body till he was looking deep into the veela's eyes.

"Make love to me?" Will asked hopefully.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, reaching out to stroke Will's cheek softly.

"Please?" Will asked, smiling as Sirius leaned in and kissed him rolling over on top of him. Will panted out as he felt Sirius begin to get him ready, sliding his fingers in and out of his entrance. Soon Sirius was kissing his lips, looking deep into his eyes as he slowly slid inch by inch inside him. It hurt at first, Will whimpering out as he gripped the bed sheets, but soon pain faded into pleasure.

"I love you." Sirius panted out, his lips finding their way to his collar bone to nip and suck on the sensitive flesh. Will's body was on fire as he felt Sirius plunging in and out of him, his body arching up to meet his love's as he screamed out his name.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sirius woke up with a smile on his face, his arms securely wrapped around his love's body. Last night had been incredible, and they had lasted to near dawn making love over and over again, it had only been when Sirius passed out on Will's chest had they stopped. Deciding that breakfast in bed would be perfect he slipped on a robe and slowly made his way to the kitchen, where he found his friends enjoying lunch. He could feel a blush creeping to his cheeks as he noticed no one would look at him, smiles on their faces as they looked intently into their bowls of soup.

"Good morning." Sirius said as he walked to the fridge and got some grapes and strawberries.

"Good afternoon." James squeaked out.

"Have fun last night?" Lily smirked, Sirius turning a deep red as Remus and James began to chuckle.

"Shut up, Will is already shy enough so don't tease him about this." Sirius warned, glaring at his friends.

"We promise." Remus agreed, still chuckling a little. Walking back to the room Sirius found Will curled up still, his long hair a mess and sleep in the corners of his eyes but Sirius thought he looked beautiful. Sliding into the bed next to him he leaned over and gently kissed his lips, Will's eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Good morning." Will smiled, snuggling into Sirius's chest.

"How did you sleep?" Sirius asked, stroking Will's hair softly.

"Like I was on a cloud." Will sighed happily.

"Do you regret last night?" Sirius asked nervously,

"Not at all, do you?" Will asked suddenly worried.

"Absolutely not, I do have to warn you it seems the rest of the house heard us." Sirius admitted nervously.

"I take it you got teased a little?" Will smirked, reaching up to play with his love's hair a little.

"Yeah, and I told them to leave you alone." Sirius smiled, leaning in to kiss Will gently.

"Thank you, I love you." Will smiled.

"WILL!" Lily yelled through the door, rushing in with a paper in her hands.

"What is it Lily?" Will asked worried.

"You and Sirius made the paper." Lily explained nervously, laying a copy of the Daily Prophet turned to the society page on the bed. 'Black heir seen in lip lock with recently orphaned veela' headed the page above a picture of Sirius and Will at the Hog's Head Pub.

"Well there's a way to start your day." Sirius sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Will.

"I think I know who took that picture." Will groaned as he began to read the story.

"That is definitely the work of Narcissa Lestrange." Sirius agreed, laying his head against Will's back.

"I can't believe that this is news, whose business is it that Sirius and I are together." Will grumbled reading on about how Rita Skeeter was quite sure that Will had used his veela charms to snare Sirius into his tawdry web of lust.

"Since when do you have a tawdry web of lust?" Lily chuckled as she read the article of complete lies.

"I keep it in the closet along with me dildos and leather outfits." Will chuckled, Sirius letting out a loud laugh behind him as Lily fell onto the bed with in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know we all hate Rita Skeeter and she needs to rot but you know that any little juicy bit of info she could get she would just jump on. Anyways I would really love some reviews and to hear what people think, maybe give me a suggestion on where you think this story should go.**


	8. NewStory

I would just like to tell everyone that I am reworking this story and if you go to my profile and look through my stories you will see Wishing for Invisibility 2, I hope you all read it and enjoy it.


End file.
